


Sucker Punch

by adeclanfan



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotions run high in the hours after the events of Sanctuary For None 2. Helen gathers her team to her. Helen/Kate, Helen/Nikola</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sucker Punch

(Takes place immediately after Sanctuary For None 2)

As soon as she was able, Magnus made her way to the car she'd left two blocks from the Sanctuary on a quiet side street and pulled out her new iPhone... She contacted Henry and Nikola to let them know she'd survived the blasts of the self destruct. She gave Henry instructions to call Kate and go get her, then provided him a map of where to meet her. 

Helen changed into the fresh clothes from the duffel bag in the trunk and stopped for a few minutes to watch the glow of her home burning to the ground. Two fire trucks raced past her on the main road, and Helen's mouth formed a ghost of a smile. The fire would burn too hot for anything to put it out for hours, but the fire trucks would keep gawkers from getting too close. 

Their van pulled up an hour later at a wooded location on the outskirts of New City. Helen went to meet them. Henry hugged her tightly and couldn't seem to let go until Nikola peeled him off. “Enough, Heinrich. Let the woman breathe.”

Helen soon found herself in Nikola's arms being thoroughly kissed. Hypocrite. She was really having trouble breathing when Nikola finally let her go. “Really, Nikola. Such a shameful display,” she wheezed.

“Yeah, dude, I was about to say 'get a room',” Henry quipped. 

Kate was the last one out of the van, and Helen wasn't expecting it when Kate's fist connected with her cheekbone. Her head snapped to the side, jerking her neck hard. 

Sucker punched.

“You... you BLEW UP our h.. home,” Kate howled. “It's gone. I saw it,” her voice cracked, “we were almost there. Will and me and the Abnormals, but... it exploded right in front of us. Then, we saw the Big Guy near the front gate. And Henry called and told us you were inside...” She glared and sobbed in turns. “We thought you died!” 

Magnus held her cheek and stared at Kate with tears brimming in her eyes, not all of them were from pain. “You think that was an easy thing for me to do?! Those buildings were my home for more than fifty years, Kate. Do you think I wanted to blow the place up while I was still inside it? If it weren't for Henry's shield I'd have been dead instantly. As it is, I've got a bit of smoke inhalation I need to treat and a burn or two. I had no choice. Caleb and his people could not be allowed to succeed in turning every human on Earth into an Abnormal.”

Henry's expression echoed Kate's grief and misery at the loss of the only home where she'd truly belonged, and Helen's heart shattered when she sobbed, “Where will we go now?” 

Magnus risked getting hit again as she pulled the young woman into her arms and held her while she cried. “It's going to be alright, Kate, I promise. I've known this was coming. Abnormals aren't ever going to be welcome on the surface, not with people like Addison who believe the only good monster is a dead monster. We need a home of our own. Can you still trust me after everything that has happened today, Kate? Will you let me take you home?”

Kate pulled back to look up at Magnus. “Home?”

“Home, baby.” Magnus wiped a tear from Kate's cheek. “For as long as you want to stay. You're engaged and everything; you may decide you want to live in Hollow Earth, instead.” Magnus took Kate's hand and led her in the direction of the car. She looked at Nikola and Henry, “Well, get a move on you two. Kate wants to see our new home.” 

Henry didn't have to be told twice, he climbed back into the van and followed Magnus' car to a second location. 

They parked the vehicles in a small, underground lot and entered a sewer grate. There was a large tunnel and they followed it for nearly a mile. Then, Magnus stopped and knelt before an eye scanner. A door opened in the wall beside the scanner and they entered a second tunnel that was carved out of stone rather than poured cement. The tunnel wound this way and that for a quarter of a mile, Magnus stopped them when they could feel fresh air blowing toward them. “Henry, Kate, Nikola. Welcome home.” She took Henry's hand on one side and Kate's on the other and walked them the last few steps into the open, with Nikola close behind. 

“Oh my God,” Kate gasped. Even in the dark, the place was undeniably awe inspiring. 

“Yeah, I second that 'oh my God'. And raise you an 'is that a Praxian ball transporter'?” 

Magnus laughed, “It is.”

Nikola was grinning, delighted by the underground city sprawling out before him. When he finally spoke, NIkola said, “In Xanadu did Kubla Khan a stately pleasure dome decree...” 

Helen smirked at him, “You're off the naming committee, Nikola. I'll not have 113 years of hard work named THAT. I was thinking of Abri. It's French for 'to shield or shelter'.” 

“Is this what you were doing in New York with Buckminster Fuller?”

“Yes. It was.”

“Son of a bitch.”

 

To Be Continued...


	2. The Walking Wounded

Sucker Punch 2

prompt- Helen's room

 

Magnus took Kate's hand and pulled her down the paved path to the entrance of her underground Sanctuary. Henry and Nikola trailed behind, arguing vehemently over the wisdom of a Praxian transport system. 

The group's first stop was to a medical aid station on the first floor of the east complex. Magnus rooted through a cabinet until she came up with a portable oxygen mask. She slipped it over her head and took a few deep breaths, which made her cough. 

Kate watched her with a deeply concerned expression. Too much had happened today, Kate was exhausted and overwhelmed, her whole world turned upside down and inside out. 

Magnus wasn't as fine and whole as she appeared on the surface. If there was one thing the doc excelled at it was putting up a cool front to cover what was really going on underneath the surface. When Magnus pulled out gauze and tape and disinfectant spray, Kate snatched the items from her and earned herself a glare. 

“Let me. You won't be able to bandage yourself while holding an oxygen mask. I've got it, so relax. Please.”

The doc stopped glaring and sighed, giving up and letting Kate clean and dress the burns on her calf and forearm. When she was sufficiently wrapped in gauze, she gave Kate a small smile. “Thank you, Kate.”

“All part of the service,” Kate deadpanned. 

“We should get everyone to their beds. It really is quite late; the grand tour can wait until tomorrow.” 

“A bed sounds really good right now.” Helen nodded, hand in hand they escorted Nikola to a room, in a long corridor of lavishly appointed guestrooms, at least for now, Helen told him. He lost interest in them when he saw that the room had come furnished with a small wine cooler and it was stocked with several bottles of expensive red wine. A single large glass sat on the counter above, calling to him. 

“Feel free to explore on your own, Nikola. There isn't much going on at this hour, except the 2am feedings. I doubt even you could get into serious trouble on your first night here...” 

To Kate, it sounded like a dare Tesla wouldn't be able to resist. 

The two women watched at the door of Henry's room, one of six large family suites on a different floor from the guestrooms, as he looked around his new space in awe. He crossed the sitting room to his guitar and caressed the strings with tears in his eyes. Magnus saved it and his other treasures and stored them safely in his new room until he could be reunited with them tonight, when he thought he'd lost everything. 

“Come along, Kate.” Magnus closed the door on the first notes of Henry's song and started walking back toward the bank of elevators. Kate trailed sleepily behind her. They took the elevator up and Kate was almost certain the thing went sideways or diagonally for a bit, like the elevator in the pyramid in Las Vegas. Her tummy did a weird flip. 

Finally, they stepped out onto a landing and there was only one set of double doors. Magnus did an eye scan and the lock clicked to admit them. Magnus held the door, so Kate could walk in first. She didn't know what she had been expecting, maybe Kate wanted to see that her belongings, too, had survived the Sanctuary's destruction. There was a sense of profound disappointment as she looked over the sitting room they were standing in. 

“So,” Kate asked, “my room?”

Magnus' eye twinkled mischievously. “Don't be silly, the room looks nothing like your tastes. These are my rooms.” 

“But, I thought we were all going to bed.” 

Magnus drew her into a hug. “We are going to bed. There is just one matter that needs attending to first.” She took a few more deep breaths from the mask, then set it and the small tank aside. She sat down on the couch and beckoned for Kate to join her. 

Kate eyed her, “What matter needs attending to?”

“Well, emotions were running quite high, but I seem to recall you HIT me, Kate.” Magnus sniffed, disdainfully. “An unwarranted and unprovoked attack. I can't possibly let that go unpunished.” She smoothed the skirt over her thighs and patted her lap. “Assume the position.”

Kate stared at the doc's waiting lap, not wanting to get spanked. “And if I refuse?”

Magnus sighed, and it made her cough. Eventually, she was able to breathe again and said, “I'll take you to your room and check myself into the infirmary for the night.”

Kate didn't understand. “If I let you spank me?”

“I spank you and we retire to my bed for the night. Either way, I don't think its a good idea for me to be alone tonight, given that I have injured my lungs a bit.”

“You want me to sleep with you... and we'd really just sleep?” Kate sounded almost as disappointed as when she thought this was her room and didn't suit her. 

The doc smirked at her. “Really, Kate. It's been a long day. There will be plenty of time to wrestle naked in my bed after we get some much needed rest.” Magnus covered a yawn with her hand, “Choose quickly or I'll make the choice myself, as it's been far to long since you've been spanked. I still can't believe you hit me.”

Kate felt bad about that. She really did. Magnus hadn't deserved it, and knowing now that Magnus was injured, made Kate feel like shit. She knelt on the couch and stretched out across Magnus' thighs, ready to take her punishment. 

Magnus hands lifted her dress and pulled her leggings and panties down to expose Kate's bottom to the room's cool air. It was hard not to cry out and the crack of a hand against her ass accompanied by the searing jolt of pain took the breath out of her. 

In her head, Kate counted the blows. One. Two. Three. A soft cry of pain escaped from between Kate's clenched teeth. Five. Six. Seven. Kate sobbed, hoping it would be over soon. Nine. Ten. Then, just as quickly as it had begun it was over and Kate was being helped up. 

The doc kissed Kate's tear stained cheek. And then her lips, softly. “Bedtime, Katey.”

“Yes, please. I'm so tired.” Even as she said it, Kate doubted she would sleep tonight. The doc was hurt. 

Magnus led her into the bedroom, after she picked up the mask and tank. She placed them on the bedside table, then went across the room and fished in a dresser drawer until she came up with one of Kate's favorite, if well worn, sleep shirts. Kate stared at it for a while and wondered how it got here, until Magnus smirked and said, “You may be engaged to that young man from Hollow Earth, but you are still mine.”

That was more than Kate's heart could stand, those words spoken with such conviction and tenderness broke her. She covered her face with her hands and started to sob. “Oh God. Oh God, doc. It was so awful.”

Magnus took Kate into her arms and held her tight. She walked them backward the last few steps to the edge of the bed and dragged the still sobbing Kate onto the cool, smooth cotton duvet. She kissed Kate and brushed the hair back from her face. “It's going to be alright, Kate. I promised you it would be, didn't I?”

“Yes...”

“We've a magnificent new home here for you to explore tomorrow, and I'm not going anywhere. Anytime you need me; for anything, I'm here.” To emphasize the point, Magnus rolled onto her side and Kate quickly spooned behind her. “For now, we sleep. Lights level zero.” The wall scones above the bed dimmed and winked out.

“That voice command shit is so cool,” Kate's awed voice whispered in the dark. 

“I know.”

 

To Be Concluded...


	3. Home At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt – hurt/comfort

Kate didn't know when she fell asleep or how long she was out, but she was awakened by agile fingers dancing in the curls between her thighs, the touches so soft they were tickling her. 

It had been ages since she'd last slept with Helen Magnus. The last time being at least two months before she met Garris and was asked to go on Hollow Earth duty. They almost died saving the Big Guy from that hotel; things had been crazy busy after that and they were both traveling more than they were home. 

All the rumors and half heard conversations came back to Kate. Rumor had it Helen Magnus was now two hundred seventy-something years old. It threatened to give Kate a headache. How the hell was that even possible? Time travel was something out of a bad science fiction movie, wasn't it? 

Outwardly, Magnus didn't look any different; no gray hairs or new wrinkles that Kate could find. She looked just the same, or at least the parts of her Kate could see under the short satin nightgown looked the same. Did she get any new tattoos? Did she have new scars? 

More pressing than all of those things was that Magnus was hurt last night when the Sanctuary was destroyed. Her lungs hurt enough to ask Kate to stay with her, so she wouldn't be alone if her condition worsened in the middle of the night. If Kate had decided to forgo the spanking she was due, Magnus had said she would have gone to the infirmary for the night. That was a sure sign she'd needed to go, but was too stubborn. 

The fingers were finding creamy moisture now that Kate was awake enough to register the pleasurable sensations. Her hand covered the one between her thighs, and she turned her head to look over her shoulder at the doc. 

The much older woman's eye were wide awake and full of mischief. That look always end up setting off a lesbian sex marathon of epic proportions. Kate wasn't sure what to do. She wanted Magnus, badly. Magnus wanted her, but might or might not be in any condition to have sex. 

Then, as if things weren't complicated enough, Kate had the mental image of Garriss waiting for her back at the settlement in Hollow Earth and she felt guilty for wanting the doc so much. Shouldn't sex with Garriss be enough? He was a gentle, considerate lover. 

Lying in Helen Magnus' bed, and being offered sex with the doc, Kate didn't think it was. 

Kate rolled over and faced her tormentor, “Am I going to get a tour?” Going on the offensive was the only defense she had. 

Magnus smirked, eyebrows raising, “Of course.” She pulled Kate to her and and wrapped her in a warm hug. 

Kate didn't resist; Kate wasn't capable of resisting. She always prided herself on being strong and fiercely independent, until Helen Magnus seduced her and showed her what it felt like to have people, a stronger family than her own, to lean on. She drew strength from their strengths, and in turn was accepted for both her abilities and weaknesses. It was first time she could remember love was unconditional. 

It was too much in that moment, being held in the doc's arms with her head rested on Magnus' shoulder. Kate was mortified that a sob escaped from her. She fought it, but the dam broke inside her heart and a few plaintive sobs slipped out. 

“What's wrong, Katey?” The doc was stroking her hair and back, soothing her. “We don't have to do anything you don't want to. Watching you sleeping made me want to make love to you.”

That was what it was, too, making love. Kate was a little bit in love with Helen Magnus. It was why she'd hit her when she turned up alive, furious with her for almost getting herself killed. When had it gone from friendly, playful sex to making love? 

“I do,” Kate sobbed. “I want to make love.” She sniffled softly. “I thought I lost you and I don't want to lose you. I love you. Oh, God. I could have lost you...” Kate bit her lip until she tasted blood, because she felt like she was saying too much, giving too much away. What if it wasn't love for Magnus? 

“Oh, Katey,” Magnus sighed. “You didn't lose me. I'm right here.” She pulled back and pressed her lips to Kate's. Then, Magnus rolled them so Kate was pinned under her. “You're really only now realizing that you love me? I'm not sure how I feel about that.” 

Kate blinked up at her. “You wanted me to love you sooner?”

“I suppose I did. I think you've had feelings for me for a while, but were afraid to consider that I might have feelings, too.”

“Do you?”

Magnus searched Kate's face, “Of course I do. How could I not?”

“I want you to make love to me,” Kate sighed, “I'll find some way to explain it to Garriss.” 

The doc smiled, “Tell him I saw you first and therefore you are mine, no matter what man you are engaged to.” 

Magnus touched her so tenderly, starting at Kate's toes and touching everything in between, except her sex. She saved that for last and Kate was wet for her and squirming with anticipation. Kate spread her thighs wide; more than ready for the doc to use her skills on the place where Kate's need was concentrated. 

The doc's nightgown had ridden up on her thighs exposing her bare mound and ass, and Kate's eyes drank her in. “Doc... could you move a little to the left, I want to taste you.” 

Magnus smirked at her and moved so her pussy was directly over Kate's mouth, “Oh, that is nice...” the doc sighed as Kate started licking and sucking the tender folds and teasing her clit. She bent Kate's knees up almost to her chest and pulled Kate's sex to her own lips, making Kate moan against her pussy. 

If there was one thing Kate would never forget about Helen Magnus it was how she used her fingers and lips and tongue to make Kate scream. And she did scream, more than once, but she took pride that Magnus also screamed for her. 

=-=-=-=-=-=

When they were showered and dressed, the first stop on the Underground Sanctuary tour involved food. Then, they went to Kate's room and Kate was so pleased with her new accommodations they ended up making love a second time on Kate's new bed. All of Kate's treasures were spared the destruction of the Sanctuary, not that she had much in the way of worldly possessions. It was still nice to see her photos and the baseball her father had given her on a gorgeous new bookcase Magnus had bought especially for her in India. 

Kate asked that the next stop on the tour be the medical wing and the doc got caught up in a conversation with another doctor and that gave Kate time to corner the head doctor and tell him about Magnus' breathing problems. One hint was all it took and soon Kate was watching the doc being forced to put on a cloth gown and bustled off for a breathing treatment and chest x rays.

The withering look she got from her lover said Magnus was already thinking of some sort of payback.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikola solves the mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt – Helen Bancroft
> 
> Spoilers for Season 4 deleted scenes

__  
“So, I'm wondering if the Helen Magnus that wined and dined me at Hotel Mira-Florez in 1902 was you, or the other you...”

“Oh, Nikola, you're the genius, you figure it out.” 

__

Nikola had been wandering the underground Sanctuary for four days, trying to access rooms and databases and generally poking his nose into every corner of the place. More than once, his fiddling had sent a security team to escort him out of one area or another. 

Next time, he'd been warned, they threatened to revoke his access to the wine cellar as punishment. That only worked until he restocked the wine cooler in his rooms. 

This time his mischief got him a visit from Helen herself. 

Nikola heard her heels on the stone floor before he saw her. She rounded the corner looking rested and vibrant as ever, a look of exasperation covering the smile he knew was trying to surface. “Really Nikola, aren't you tired of trying to access all the secured areas of my Sanctuary, yet? You've been at it for nearly four days non stop.”

“There are one or two closets I haven't peeked into yet,” Nikola admitted. He loved a challenge and this place was like an amusement park for nosy, magnetic vampires. 

Now, she did smile. “This door leads to my sitting room, and beyond that my bedroom and private office.” Helen leaned in to whisper, “There is nothing worth exploring in there, unless you want to try on one of my favorite Victorian ball gowns, or borrow my enormous granite bathtub.”

Nikola's eyebrows raised, “Sounds like fun. Care to join me?”

“I'm going to use the shower, I think.” Helen pushed past him and placed her eye at the scanner beside the door. “I have a conference call in an hour.”

“Pity.” Nikola leaned into her and inhaled deeply. The smoke smell was gone, leaving just the scent of Helen's skin and lavender shampoo. “I think you smell fine, better than fine.”

“i appreciate your opinion, I do, but thanks to Kate's meddling, I've been incarcerated in the bloody infirmary for days and I've got piles of paperwork to catch up on.”

Nikola smirked, “Heaven forbid! You mean you can dish out the infirmary stays, but you can't take it yourself? Tisk tisk. Just remember, it's for your own good and all that.”

Helen rolled her eyes at him, “Go away. Have you seen the pool on the lower level, east corridor #4? The room was quite an engineering feat.” 

“Ah, yes. The one with the glass windows looking at the waterfall. It was picturesque.” Nikola followed her into the sitting room like a puppy. Not willing to give up this particular bone just yet. 

The last four days had netted him some vital pieces of the puzzle. 

“Was there something else?” Helen called over her shoulder, and he knew she was hoping he'd leave. 

“Helen Bancroft.”

Helen froze, and turned slowly on her heel to face him, “what did you say?”

“That is who I slept with in 1902, it was you, but your name wasn't Helen Magnus, it was Helen Bancroft.”

“I...”

Nikola raised a hand to stop her from denying it, “You are, and have been, Helen Bancroft since you were trapped in the past in 1898.” He stepped into her, until their bodies were nearly touching, “wasn't Bancroft your mother's maiden name?”

“It was, yes.”

He closed that gap until the shiny fabric of her blouse pressed against the front of his expensive suit. “Your accent is different.”

“You think so? How is it different?”

Nikola shrugged. “Less time in main street America this time around.”

Her next words were whispered against his lips,“I'm sure you're imagining things, Nikola.”

“I have a theory. Would you like to hear it, Helen?” He wasn't going to be diverted by the scent of her or the warmth her body was giving off. 

She was looking at him under her lashes, coyly, “go ahead.”

“You missed me. Four years into your seclusion and you were already missing me.”

Helen scoffed, “you and your bloody enormous ego...”

Nikola kissed her. So softly at first, and Helen didn't shy away from it. On the contrary, her hands gripped at his shoulders and pulled him more firmly into her, so she could deepen the kiss. He loved that she always wanted the top spot, and occasionally over the years, he'd given it to her and let her ravish him. 

Women's liberation was fine with him. Helen's liberation was something that directly benefited Nikola, and James, too. 

When Nikola pulled back, he breathed against her lips, “Helen Magnus Bancroft.”

Helen initiated the kiss this time and it was all heat and need. Nikola groaned, his hands going automatically to her slender hips to hold her where she was. She growled, “Nikola bloody Tesla.”

“You're not going to get your shower.”

Helen rested her forehead on his shoulder, “no, I don't suppose I am. You'll just have to endure the scent of me au naturelle.”

Nikola backed her in the direction of her bedroom. “Eau de Helen, is a favorite of mine. Completely irresistible.”

“Until your next mad scheme carries you off to parts unknown.”

“I think there are enough parts unknown around this section of Hollow Earth to keep me busy for a while.” 

Helen grinned, “Oh good. I could use another pair of hands on construction of the transport tube to London.”

Nikola frowned. “Just how much of Hollow Earth did you claim?”

The grin she was wearing got wider. “Only the lands under North and Central America. I have four Sanctuaries like this one.” 

“Bloody hell.”

“I'm not going to pay you,” she smirked, “but the benefits package might be to your liking.”

Nikola threw himself backwards onto her bed and held out his arms, "Take me... I'm yours."

 

The End


End file.
